Feliz cumpleaños Harriet
by Noah-chan Sakamaki
Summary: Hoy es el cumpleaños de Harriet, The Seven Chaos y el Sonic Team, organizan una fiesta a la que acuden varios personajes, un breve fragmento de pasado queda enterrado en la vida de Harriet por fin, un nuevo amor, una buena fiesta. Un buen cumpleaños. BluexHarriet, (Felicidades Sofia)


**¡Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos Cyan S, cumpleaños feliz!**

**¡YEYYYYY!**

**Feliz cumpleaños Sofia, *abrazo***

* * *

**Feliz cumpleaños, ¿galleta?**

-Malditos hijos de su...-

-¡Mami, esas cosas no se dicen!- Claudia abrazo un brazo de Noah mientras tira de él.

-Vale, vale- Noah suspira y mira a Harriet sentada en una silla, sola y CALLADA. Lo más asombroso. -Oye, ¿por qué crees que está tan callada?- le pregunta en un susurro suave a la pequeña eriza.

-Papi no es, no entiendo porque mami está así...- responde en un susurro.

-¡Su cumpleaños!- le exclama la eriza mayor al oído.

-¡Oh, cierto! ¿La animamos con algo?-

-Es mañana, no sé que podemos hacer, creo que se debe a ese basta...- Claudia la fulmino con la mirada. Noah alzo los brazos diciendo "soy inocente" con los gestos, Claudia nego.

-Yo la distraeré, confió en ti para que llames a los demás-

-Bien, espero que mis esfuerzos sirvan-

-¿Por qué me da que ya tienes planes y vas a esclavizar a los demás?- dijo Claudia con tono inocente.

-Oh, ¿yo esclavizar? ¡Soy buena Clau! Solo piensa en un erizo sexy de ojos rojos que me escoltara- sonríe victoriosa mientras Claudia sonríe negando con la cabeza, Noah no tiene remedio.

**~0~0~**

_**"29 De Agosto de 2014 a las 19:00"**_

The Seven Chaos, menos Claudia y Harriet están reunidos junto al Sonic Team y Shadow. Noah camina de un lado para otro pensando en los detalles de la fiesta, mientras los demás la miran.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- responde serio Astro mientras mira a la eriza. Shadow niega con su cabeza y sigue mirando a la eriza quien camina de un lado a otro sin parar o responder preguntas.

El silencio invade la sala, todos están callados observando a Noah, Shadow permanece a su lado apoyado en la pared respirando y sintiendo el silencio, que paz le da ver, como su "novia" es capaz de callar a todos, incluso a Sonic.

-¡Ya lo tengo!- grita, sobresaltando a todos. Los mira seria -¡Tenemos exactamente 3 horas para preparar una fiesta de cumpleaños para Harriet, es serio, todos los de TSC sabemos que demonios le pasa, su pasado y este día de hoy, necesitamos animarla, vosotros Sonic Team nos ayudaréis a animarla, por algo sois sus amigos.

Todos asienten debilmente.

-Amy, Mochi, Vanilla y Cream, os ocupareis de la cocina-

Las cuatro chicas se levantan y asienten decididas -Lo haremos- contesta Amy con cierto toque de hiperactividad.

-Ya sabéis que a Harriet le encanta la nutella y los dulces, podéis hacer un bizcocho de chocolate cubierto por una tapa de nutella con lacasitos, y para picar pizzas y patatas de bolsa, bueno vosotras sabréis.

-Dejanoslo a nosotras, señorita Noah- responde Cream con una sonrisa, mientras comienzan a abandonar la sala.

-¡Bien! Sonic, Silver, Knuckles y Shadow, os encargaréis de las compras de material, al igual que tu, Astro.

Este rueda los ojos pero asiente, sabe que si no le sigue la corriente Noah lo perseguirá y es capaz a atraparlo.

-Compraréis las mesas, cinco. para amontonarlas.

Asienten, pero Shadow aun sé queda con ella.

-Katy, Exe, Stefi y Nere os encargareís de la decoración. Ponedle piñas, algun detallito que ha ella le guste, flores, cosas que os peguen con ella, ya sabéis en el chaos Garden.

Las chicas asienten. Y salen en busca de cosas para decorar algo para Harriet.

-Tails, tu vas a ir a instalar un circuito para que salten fuegos artificiales por la noche.

Tails asiente -Comenzaré a trabajar en ello, Noah- sonríe, se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia su taller para comenzar a preparar su chisme.

-Chess, Blaze y Nia, vosotras compraréis los regalos que quedan, estes de la lista-

Noah se acerca entregándoles la lista, ellas asienten y sonríen, mientras salen corriendo.

-Rouge, tú... me ayudarás a mi con unas pequeñas cosas, mientras que tú Blue-

Blue abre los ojos, el es él único que queda sin tarea.

-Tu tienes el día libre, vas ha hacer algo especial para tu noviecita que la deje sin respiración. ¡Venga a que esperas!

-Pe-pero...

-¡Blue! ¡Tu novia te necesita!-

-No es mi novia- responde sonrojado Blue -Aun...- musita.

-Sí, pues mira, yo chico, a ti te gusta, a ella le gustas. ¡¿Cuál es el problema?! Haz algo para animarla y para que no olvide su cumple- le guiña un ojo y Blue sin estar muy convencido se va para conseguir algo para Harriet.

-¿Para que me necesitas?- pregunta Rouge.

-Eso, te lo contaré luego. Ahora Shady, deberías ir con los demás-

Rodeo su cuello besando cortamente sus labios para sonreirle y partir volando con Rouge.

**~0~0~**

-¿Qué te pasa mamita?- pregunta Claudia por trigésima vez en la tarde.

-Nada, solo que no me gustan estas fechas-

-¿Por qué?-

-me recuerdan a mi...- su voz se entrecorto. -Nada, da igual-

-Mamita, lo que pasa en el pasado no significa que no pueda indicar un futuro mejor, ¿eres feliz ahora? ¿con nosotros? ¿con tu vida?

-Lo soy- responde Harriet sonriéndole levemente a la pequeña.

-Pues ya está, solo, ponte bien. A nadie le gusta verte así.

-Gracias hijita mía, no sabes como me gusta estar contigo, eres una gran amiga- le da un beso en la frente. -Por cierto. ¿Dónde demonios están todos? ¡Hay mucho silencio! Por lo general Chess debería estar hablando de cuchillos con Nia mientras que esta la escucha, Exe debería estar fastidiando por ahí o en su laboratorio, Noah alardeando con Mochi y Katy de lo que le ha pasado con Shadow, mientras que Stefi y Astro estarían relajados. Nere estaría leyendo o evitando a Scourge, aquí hay demasiada calma.

-¡Han salido!- responde rápidamente la eriza pequeña, hermana de Amy Rose.

Tenía que entretenerla más. Aun no habían pasado las tres horas, quedaban veinte minutos, y en veinte minutos se hacía mucho.

-¿Pasa algo contigo?- pregunta Harriet no muy convencida.

-Ah, no, nada, nada-

-¿Dónde están?-

"Traela" el susurro del viento recorrió a Claudia, era la voz de Noah, justo a tiempo, se libraba.

-En Chaos Garden- dijo la pequeña sonriendo.

-¿Vamos?-

-Sí- sonrió mirando a la eriza Cyan S.

**~0~0~**

Habían llegado al Chaos Garden, todo estaba en silencio, la oscuridad de la noche anunciaba lo que pasaba allí, las estrellas y la luna eran constancia de lo que tenían preparado.

-No hay nadie-

-Sí que hay- responde Claudia sonriente -Solo tienes que mirar bien-

Harriet dio un paso buscando pero no había nadie, frunció el ceño confundida y justo al dar otro paso, pequeñas bombas, fuegos artificiales salieron, iluminando el cielo, de colores, Harriet abrió la boca asombrada, dejando ver un mensaje "Feliz cumpleaños Harriet"

Sonrió levemente, viendo como el cielo se iluminaba de colores, las luces del Chaos Gardeen se encendieron.

-FELICIDADES HARRIET- El grito atronador de todos los presentes fue claro, se sobresalto levemente pero enseguida corrió hacia ellos, a abrazarlos, Claudia la siguió con una sonrisa mientras que todos se abrazaban felicitando a la eriza, quien sollozaba de felicidad, era uno de los mejores regalos del mundo.

Se separo, viendo todo lo que habían organizado, sobre las mesas que habían comprado Sonic, Shadow, Silver y Knuckles, había un montón de manjares, galletas de chocolate, tres tartas de lacasitos, cuatro votes de nutella, chocolate caliente con churros, cafés, patatas fritas de bolsa de jamón, onduladas, con aceite de oliva, de todas clases, también había refrescos, tarrinas de helados y ocho pizzas.

Harriet se tiro a abrazar un bote de nutella y meterse una cucharada en la boca, haciendo reir a casi todos los presentes.

-¡Gracias chicos es lo mejor que habéis podido hacer!- responde con lagrimitas en los ojos mientras sigue tomando cucharadas de aquella mezcla de chocolates y avellana.

Las pilas de regalos descansaban al lado de las mesas, Harriet, los abriría por último. La música que sonaba era justo la que a Harriet le encantaba, mientras que la decoración consistía en colores, flores, dibujos de esmeraldas, serpentinas, piñas dibujadas... etc.

Noah y Rouge no estaban presentes, Blue tampoco, Harriet miro extrañada a su alrededor cuando se dio cuenta, era extraño, quería decir se llevaba bien con todos, más con Blue y Noah que con Rouge, pero le importaban. Miro a Chess con quien estaba hablando y le pregunto.

-¿Dónde están Blue, Rouge y Noah?-

-Aun no llegan, pero vendrán- Chess le guiñó un ojo mientras seguía mordisqueando su pizza de jamón y queso. Saboreando la deliciosa masa.

-Bueno...- mascullo suavemente, antes de girarse a saludar a Mizu y a Charmy.

Había asistido mucha gente y eso era lo asombroso. Vector, Espio, Charmy, Mizu, Alexis, Teo, Drake, The Seven Chaos (sin contar la extraña falta de Noah y Blue), el Dark Team (sin Rouge, que es raro debería faltar Shadow normalmente), El Sonic Team, Noela, Adry, Melody, Black e incluso Jade y Leo, pero nada, ni rastro de esos tres.

Llegó el tiempo de abrir regalos, tenía pantalones, pulseras, libros, CD's de música de diferentes bandas favoritas, piñas, más nutella, chocolate, y bueno de todo lo que os podáis imaginar. Abrazó a cada uno que le había echo un regalo y les sonrió feliz.

-AQUÍ LLEGARON LAS DOS AGENTES- El chillido de Noah, hizo que todos levantasen la vista a la figura de la fuente, Rouge y Noah se hayaban allí en el cielo volando, les guiñaron un ojo y descendieron a verla.

-Feliz cumpleaños, linda- dijo Rouge abrazandola, dandole un paquete.

-¡Gracias Rouge!-

Lo abrió con una sonrisa para ver una pulsera con cinco colgajos, uno era una esmeralda azul cyan, otra era una gota de agua y otro era una especie de rayas que representaban el viento, una C y una H.

-Representan cosas de ti-

-¡Gracias!- la abrazo de nuevo.

-De nada cielo. Ahora deberías abrir la de Noah.

Harriet abrazo a la eriza mayor -¡Feliz cumpleaños pequeña Green Pineapple, te me haces mayor!-

-Noah, gracias, gracias Yellow Pineapple-

-De nada, anda abre esto- Le dio el paquete suavemente mientras que ella lo tomaba.

Lo abrió levemente y sus ojos se sorprendieron totalmente al verlos.

Eran tres cosas significativas en su vida y unos papeles. El collar de su madre, la azul estaba intacto, tenía una foto dentro de las dos, no de su padre eso la alegro, un pañuelo de Henrry y la banda azul de Joel. Las lágrimas asoballaron sus ojos, cogió los papeles y vio dos cosas una firma de GUN en la que decía que su padre estaba en prisión cumpliendo condena y otros dos que estaban grapados, era la letra de su madre, ponía cuanto la quería y cuanto sentía no tener el valor para salir con ella y huir de ese infierno de casa, que la quería y que lo haría siempre. Harriet sollozo levemente.

-No llores cumpleañera, solo espero que sea de felicidad-

-¡Gracias Noah!- se abalanzo a sus brazos.

-Es un regalo de todos, espero que ahora nunca más vuelvas a llorar ese bast...-

-¡MAMI!-

Noah rodó los ojos -Vale, no lo digo.

Todos rieron, mientras un erizo conocido miraba la escena algo tímido. Luego de la entrega de todos los regalos, Harriet siguió disfrutando de la fiesta con sus amigos, pero reparo en la presencia del erizo, se fue acercando y se sentó a su lado.

-Creí que no vendrías.

Blue abrió un ojo, estaba acostado en el césped, le dedicó una mirada y lo cerro de nuevo para que ella no notará sus nervios -¿Y perderme tu fiesta? Ni loco.

-Ha sido un bonito detalle-

-Estás muy calmada- respondió Blue mirándola ahora con los dos ojos -¿Tramas algo?-

Harriet rió. -Hoy no voy a molestarte o gastarte bromas, tranquilo.

-Bien, yo quería...- se aclaro la garganta -Feliz cumpleaños- le entrego las rosas azules con una roja y otra blanca en el medio. -No sé si sabes que significan el color de las rosas-

-No la verdad nunca me he enterado de esas cosas- respondió Harriet encogiéndose de hombros y cogiendo el ramo que Blue le había dado.

-La rosa roja significa amor, cariño, pasión, eso...- trago saliva ruborizado mirando sus manos, estaba nervioso. -Eso es lo que siento por ti, te quiero, te tengo gran cariño, en serio- Suspiro hondo -La blanca es amor puro, para siempre, eterno... eso es lo que pienso que este extraño sentimiento que Amy y Noah me cuentan es así, quiero que esto que siento por ti, sea eterno, por eso te la regale-

No se atrevía a mirar a Harriet, pero podía asegurar que estaba ruborizada o intentando no pegarle, quizás ella no sentía lo mismo...

-Las azules, a parte de que son tus favoritas, investigue con Mochi y me contó que si se las regalas a alguien abatido, lo animaras, también me dijo que significan armonía, eso también siento contigo, me siento en armonía cuando estoy contigo, Harriet, me gustas-

Se atrevió a alzar el rostro viendo una Harriet muy callada, y ruborizada.

-Si no sientes lo mis...-

Los labios de Harriet atraparon los de Blue, comenzaron a besarse timidamente, y unieron sus manos. Cuando no pudieron más y necesitaron aire, los dos se miraron.

-Como digas algo a alguien, te mataré, Blue-

Y ambos volvieron a unir sus labios en un tierno beso de cumpleaños.

* * *

**¡Blurriet, Blurriet!**

**¡oe!**

**¡Manita arriba si está pareja es tierna!**

*levanto la mano*

**Espero que tengas el mejor cumpleaños de todo, querida Green Pineapple.**

**¡Te quiero muchísimo!**


End file.
